


Let's Have a Ball

by FoxyGrandpaRick



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Glanni Glæpur, Fanon Glanni Glæpur, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyGrandpaRick/pseuds/FoxyGrandpaRick
Summary: Glanni is getting ready for the annual Mayhem Town Villans Ball, but with Íþróttaálfurinn on the lookout for him will he be able to attend? Made for my secret friend Sporta-cuss!





	Let's Have a Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may change, not sure how long this is gonna be.

 Glanni wiped his brow and sighed, "I'll never finish this in time." he mumbled to no one. The annual Villain’s Ball in Mayhem Town was in 2 days and Glanni's outfit wasn't anywhere near finished. He usually wasn't one for these types of events. Despite Mayhem Town being full of hooligans and criminals, both of which Glanni could respect, it was also full of people who were poorly dressed and fairly incapable of any real scheming. This year was different, though. This year that awful jumping elf Íþróttaálfurinn would be there. Glanni had heard through reliable sources that the elf would be there this year along with a hoard of other sports elves to disrupt the event and make arrests on outstanding warrants.

 Though this should have been more reason for him to stay away, considering how many warrants there were for his own arrest, Glanni had a great interest in the Huldufólk, Íþróttaálfurinn in particular. Though he would never reveal it publicly, and especially not to the sports elves of all people, he was one of the Huldufólk as well. Well, half, on his mother's side. Glanni had limited powers compared to his mother, who was full fae, but those powers still gave him an advantage no one needed to know about. Among other things, they helped glamour his targets into believing his disguises. Although he was a master tailor, Glanni knew without magic his distinct height and facial characteristics would make his outfits as plain as day to see through.

 One disadvantage of his inherited magic were his wings. If not for them his outfit would have been finished days ago, but creating something that hid his wings while also allowing them to rest comfortably was a challenge. Usually his own comfort was not Glanni's highest priority but this event was much different than his average capers. There would be socializing, dancing, and with the introduction of the elves, fighting. Glanni needed something that would not only cover his wings comfortably, but would allow him to be agile at a moments notice. Running through different scenarios in his head, the fae imagined himself tackled by Íþróttaálfurinn, who was wearing a white and gold suit. "Don't you know not to get a beautiful garment like that dirty?" Glanni mused to him. This drew a smile out of the fantasy elf, which led Glanni to lean in closer. "No, no there will be none of that. I have a dress to finish." Glanni reprimanded himself. He worked tirelessly into the evening, hemming the waist, and sewing tiny beads onto the neckline. Finally at 10 past 4 in the morning, Glanni fell asleep at his sewing machine.

The next morning he awoke with a start, a loud pounding noise above his head. "Oh no." he thought, "The cops have found me again. I knew I shouldn't have let myself get too comfortable." Glanni had a habit of moving his place of residence every 3 or 4 months, but he had stayed in this underground cave for well over 6, and had even made it into quite the little home. As he stood up, grabbing his knife and throwing on a nice lavender blazer, he realized the pounding noise wasn't that of the police knocking away at his hatch, but rather that of someone jumping around outside just above him. This, of course made no sense. No one in Mayhem Town jumped around. The only acceptable time to exercise whatsoever was if you were on the run from the cops or the elves.

 Glanni popped the hatch open ever so slightly and saw none other than Íþróttaálfurinn. He seemed to be alone, but why was he here? The ball wasn't until tomorrow and it didn't seem advisable for him to be here in his normal hero costume just before a sting. The spry elf was bouncing, literally, from person to person, and asking the same question with the same result each time. "Excuse me but have you seen Glanni Glæpur?" He would say, eliciting a low grumble, and every once and a while, a quick "No." from passersby. "Why on Earth would he be looking for me?!" Glanni thought, very confused, to himself. The elf's determination was nonetheless impressive. He asked every person to walk by him, doing jumping jacks and clap pushups between each person.

 Glanni watched for the better part of half an hour before realizing if he didn't lower the hatch and move back inside soon he would be discovered. He lowered the hatch back down as slowly as he could, not to make a noise, and then walked back to his sewing table. He would not let that energetic elf be the reason his wardrobe malfunction.

 Glanni was, somehow, almost finished with his gown. It was a floor length, eggplant shaded ball gown with gold beads running the length of the neckline. It was beautiful, and he knew he would look ravishing in it. After several hours of work, and several hours of that loud thumping above his head, it was finished. He took off the clothes he was wearing and slipped into the gown. As he walked up to the mirror to admire his creation he heard the loudest thump of the day, this time the sound of boots hitting metal. Íþróttaálfurinn had jumped right into the hatch of his lair, and there was no way he was so foolish as to not hear the difference in sound himself.

 Glanni immediately began to panic and rushed into a small cove, barely big enough to fit his sprawling dress in, to hide. Just as the fae had expected, he heard a knocking sound at the door of his home. Hearing no response, the elf bellowed "Hello? Is anyone in there? My name is Íþróttaálfurinn, I am one of the sports elves. I am looking for a man called Glanni Glæpur and would greatly appreciate any help in locating him." Glanni did not understand this at all. It had been months since he had any interaction with the elf, why was he looking for him now? As he thought this, a small piece of paper slipped through the hatch. "A trap." Glanni thought. But with the continued silence above he began to think it was safe to exit. He walked back into the main room and picked up the paper. "Mayhem Town Villain's Ball, October 24th" it was a flyer for the ball! This must be a trick. On the back there was a note that read "If you have any information about Glanni please do not hesitate to find me. I will be in the town pub until 7 tonight."

 Glanni panicked again. The pub owner not only knew Glanni's location, but was also very resentful of him for not paying back his large tab he had built up. He was sure to give Glanni away. Desperate not to have his home discovered. Glanni threw on his blazer and a pair of tight black pants and came out of the hatch. He had to find the elf before he got to the pub.


End file.
